UNA NUEVA ALIANZA NECROSS SHADOW
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: el digimundo otra vez en peligro, los 4 seres oscuros unidos por un mismo proposito....venganza y destruiir el digimundo fic de accion y aventura con toque de romance. TAKARI SORATO JUNATO TAIORA MISHIRO Y MUXAS MAS n.n capitulo 2 up
1. prologo

Prologo

Han pasado 7 años después de la Batalla contra Apocalymon, 4 después de la de MaloMyotismon, 3 después de la del Deba y 2 después de la de Lucemon, Los elegidos, destinados, tamers y frontiers viven una vida común y corriente, pero eso no tardara en cambiar, Tai y los otros han cambiado mucho, todos tienen algunas de sus características de hace 7 años, como Tai que sigue siendo un testarudo, Matt sigue siendo un poco solitario, Sora sigue siendo tierna y amable, Izzy sigue siendo un poco curioso, Mimi sigue siendo un poco mimada, Joe sigue siendo dependiente, todos ellos están en la Universidad (excepto Mimi la cual esta en la Preparatoria), en cambio los destinados son un poco mas maduros que hace 4 años, Davis sigue jugando Fútbol, TK esta en el equipo de Básquetbol, Kari es la líder de las porristas, Ken es un poco mas alegre que antes, Cody sigue siendo igual, Yolei sigue igual solo que mas madura, ellos están en la Preparatoria (excepto Cody salvo que el esta en 6to de Escuela), Los Tamers están en 2ndo en el Instituto (excepto Ryo ya que el esta en la Preparatoria) y los Frontier están en 1ero de Instituto (excepto Tommy dado que el esta en 5to de Secundaria), todos están con la vida Normal, pero algo pasa.

Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, Lucemon y un nuevo enemigo llamado Necrossmon están planeando destruir el digimundo, han formado una alianza llamada los Necross Shadow.

To be continué......

Próximamente Capitulo 1.......


	2. capitulo 1 rutina diaria

CAPITULO 1: RUTINA DIARIA

- tai tai- llamo una castaña a su hermano-despierta que vas a llegar tarde-le reprimia tocando la puerta

-unos minutos mas mami-decia tai entre sueños

-argh..haz lo que quieras- se rindio kari-pero sora lleva esperandote en el salon mas de 10 min,creo que se va a ir sin ti-dijo kari por ultimo marchandose-me voy, ya que tk tambien anda esperandome

-¿dijistes sora?, mierda!- dijo tai pegando un salto de su cama y vistiendose a toda prisa- tambien jure haberla escuchado algo de tk

mientras en el salon...

-¿cuanto tardara?- pregunto una peliroja sentada en el sofa observando su reloj

- no mucho creo- dijo la castaña colocandose la mochila

-ese tai, nunca cambiara-dijo un rubio haciendo mismo gesto que la castaña

-bueno me marcho, suerte con mi hermano sora-dijo la castaña abandonando el salon

- tu tambien suerte-dijo sora riendo mientras observava los colores de la castaña

ya afuera de la casa...............

-¿porque te dijo eso?- pregunto el rubio al abandonar el hogar de los yagami

- no se..¿ crees que ya lo saben?- pregunto dulcemente la castaña

- pues si lo saben no me importa- dijo el rubio besando sus labios

-pero tk...mi hermano podria asesinarte-dijo kari riendo

- upps, es verdad-dijo el tambien riendo

-bueno vamos, davids nos estara esperando-dijo kari entrelazando su brazo con el de el

- si vamos- dijo tk no tan animado

- ohh venga, no me digas que aun sigues resentido, sabes que te quiero ati y no a el- dijo kari

-si, pero como te sentirias si...si...si yolei me pidiera salir y luego me besara-dijo tk serio

-eso no hubiera ocurrido si se lo hubieramos dicho desde el principio-dijo kari seria tambien

-pero.....ayy esta bien....siempre me logras convencer-dijo tk sonriendola

-si, venga vamos que llegaremos tarde- dijo volviendo a caminar

en la casa de los yagami.....

-siento la tardanza sora- dijo tai saliendo de su cuarto vestido pero arrugado

-no tiene importancia amor, solo que llegaremos tarde-dijo sora besando los labios de tai

-gracias sora, eres tan buena conmigo-dijo tai tiernamente

- y tu eres tan despistado-dijo sora dandole su telefono movil- te lo dejastes ayer en mi casa

-vaya, un despiste, ¿porque seria?- dijo tai riendo

- anda vamos, que llegaremos tarde- dijo sora roja como su peinado

-eres tan inocente sora- dijo tai riendo

Afuera de la universidad....

-no es propio de el llegar tarde- dijo un peliazul con lentes portando una carpeta- seguro que fue a llevar a mimi a la preparatoria

- lo siento por llegar tarde-dijo un pelirojo exausto

-venga izzy si se lo que has echo para llegar tarde- dijo joe con tono de enojo

-¿aun sigues resentido?¨- pregunto el genio

- no entiendo porque te prefiere ati antes que ami- dijo el peliazul

-joe, como sigamos asi...dijimos que no habria resentimientos ¿recuerdas?- dijo izzy

- entremos, tengo que estar en mi facultad-dijo simplemente joe

-¿para eso me citas?- pregunto izzy enojodo

-para eso y para que me ayudaras con un problema que tengo con el apple-dijo joe sonriendo

- ¿ahora que le pasa?-pregunto izzy extrañado

- se me bloquea mucho, ademas no me deja bajarme los programas de anatomia que necesito para la facultad de medicina-dijo joe

-vere que puedo hacer, bueno joe, tengo que entrar a clases, nos vemos-dijo izzy marchandose

-hasta la vista amigo-dijo joe tambien marchandose- ( sea lo que sea..nunca cambiara nunca amistad izzy ) - penso joe

En otro lugar.........

-tarde como siempre!!!- grito un chico con unas googles en la cabeza

- lo siento davids, mi hermano no se queria despertar -se excuso kari

- no hay problema kari, tampoco es tan tarde- expreso davids sonriendo

- bueno pues marchemos - dijo tk al ver como kari traia toda la atencion de davids - ( ese davids.....si kari le pide que se tire de un puente....estoy seguro que no se lo piensa dos veces ) - penso tk riendo

- ¿de que te ries tk?- dijo kari

- na de nada, bueno vamonos - dijo kari sonriendo a su novia

- ( que envidia me das takaishi....argh...) - penso davids mientras caminaba

- ola chicos, siento el retraso - se disculpo una pelimorada llegando corriendo

- no hay problema yolei, siento haberme ido sin ti, pero habia quedado en ir a recoger a kari - dijo tk culpable

- no hay problema tk, ademas fui a por ken - dijo yolei sonriendo a su amigo para que no se sintiera culpable

- ya me di cuenta- dijo tk sonriendo a su amigo

-ken, que sorpresa- dijo davids dandole la mano amistosamente

-asi que te as cambiado a este instituto- dijo kari a su amigo

-si, no me pilla cerca ahora, pero mis padres se van a mudar aqui a odaiba- dijo ken sonriendo

-bueno que alegria ken tenerte con nosotros, estoy seguro que algunos se alegran mas-dijo tk sonriendo a yolei

- ehh..etto...venga vamonos- dijo yolei ocultando su sonrojo

- si vamos - dijo el mietras volvia a iniciar el camino

En casa de los Ishida......

-MIERDA!!!!- dijo un rubio levantandose de golpe - me he vuelto a dormir

- ¿pasa algo yamatto?- dijo una chica que estaba tumbada al lado suyo

- si, nos hemos vuelto a dormir, vistete rapido june- pidio matt a su acompañante

- si ya voy- dijo ella mientras se comenzaba a vestir

Estos salieron ya vestidos y matt se paro a leer una nota que le habia dejado su padre

- Este viejo- expreso matt al leer la nota

- ¿que pone querido?- pregunto june a matt

- no me llames asi june, sabes que solo juego contigo, no quiero nada formal - dijo en un tono un poco fuerte para la chica

- ya lo se pesado, pero no me importa, me lo paso bien contigo en la cama- dijo ella riendo

- ahh si como digas, vamos o no llegaras a la facultad-dijo matt cogiendo las llaves

En la escuela primaria de odaiba....

- cody ¿ vienes esta tarde a mi casa?-pregunto una chica peliroja a su compañero

- claro que si natsuko, me encantaria- respondio este con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a su amiga

- bueno...te estare esperando - dijo ella nerviosa ocultando su sonrojo

- bien chicos, sentaros todos, la clase ya a empezado - dijo el maestro entrando al aula

En la facultad de tecnologia....

- "ruido email" ehhhh- se extraño un pelirojo al escuchar su laptop sonar

- señorito izumi, le agradeceria que en clases teoricas tuviera su laptop apagada, gracias - expreso el maestro

- lo siento profesor, no volvera a ocurrir "cerrando la laptop sin leer el mensaje"- se disculpo izzy

-¿algun problema izzy?- pregunto un chico en voz baja que estaba al lado de el

- no es nada ryo, solo que he recibido un email, luego vere de que se trata- dijo izzy a su acompañante

Y esta era la rutina de los niños elegidos 7 años despues de la batalla contra Apocalypmon y 4 años despues de la batalla contra Malomyotismon.


	3. Capitulo 2 rutina diaria los tamers

**ola^^ gracias por sus reviews, solo fue uno....pero gracias^^**

**y a los que leen esta historia pero no dejan review....gracias^^**

**bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo....espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 2: Rutina diaria II "LOS TAMERS"**

En una panaderia del distrito de shinjuku un chico bajaba deprisa por unas escaleras estrechas, se paro unos segundos y cogio unos trozos de bollo, se los metio en su bolsillo y otros en la mano mientras se comia uno por el camino. Iba caminando por la calle cuando se encontro a una persona inesperada.

- ¿que haces aqui? - se asombro el chico de verla

- ya veo cuanto me quieres - dijo ironicamente - vine a buscarte

- habiamos quedado en que yo iria a buscarte - dijo el chico

- bueno y que mas da - dijo la chica tirandose a el - te eche de menos - dijo abrazandolo con fuerza

- y yo a ti juri - dijo el moreno tirado en el suelo con la chica en sus brazos - un verano sin ti no es un verano

- eso es verdad - dijo triste - pero te prometo que el siguiente lo pasaremos juntos - dijo la chica sonriendo

- eso espero - dijo el chico suspirando - bueno vamos a clases, llegaremos tarde

- si vamos - tomo la mano del chico - (ir al colegio con takato n///n lo mejor de mi vida) - penso la chica

- ( que feliz me siento, cuando guilmon y los demas se marcharon.... me senti triste, pero juri me cambio la tristeza por amor n///n la amo) - penso el chico

Hiban pasando por un parque cuando el chico se quedo parado en una especie de entrada con forma de pequeña casa ( aclaracion: donde guilmon dormia), no pudo contener la tristeza al ver ese lugar, juri le apreto la mano con fuerza y le sonrio, esa sonrisa calida hizo que takato sacara otra, forzosa, pero tambien llena de calidez. La chica le hizo un gesto de ademan, y los dos volvieron a iniciar su camino hacia el instituto.

En un amplio apartamento, un ojiverde moreno se levantaba perezosamente de la cama, se dirigio al cuarto de aseo y alli se tomo una fria ducha, luego se lavo los dientes y acto seguido se empezo a vestir. Hoy empezaba el instituto, conocia a la mayoria de sus compañeros, ya que hace 3 años combatio codo con codo junto a ellos, pero no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa triste, estaria con casi todos, ya que su amor secreto estaria en otro instituto

Una chica peliroja de unos 13 años despertaba en su nuevo apartamento de un raro sueño, el mas raro de toda su vida se dijo asi misma mientras se destapaba con suavidad ,se fue a la ducha y alli se tomo una fria ducha mientras se relajaba y pensaba en ese sueño

**sueño:**

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, tan oscuro que no podia ver ni sus propias manos, en ese lugar habia miles de puertas, ella estaba inmovil pero alguien la acompañaba, de repente sintio las tremendas ganas de abrazarle, pero no podia ni moverse y tampoco sabia porque las ganas de abrazarle, solo se limito a pensar en que hacia en ese lugar. Acto seguido una de las puertas se abrio, de alli salio takato, luego otra puerta se abrio, guilmon aparecio, luego otra puerta siguio a las demas abiertas, y de alli susie aparecio y en la siguiente lopmon , en la otra kazu y en la presucesora guardromon, en la siguiente kenta y en la de al lado marineangemon en la siguiente vio a su chico ideal........._

**fin sueño:**

Rika dejo de pensar ya que en ese momento una voz le desperto de su trancce en la ducha

-cielo vas a gastar todo el agua, ademas llegaras tarde, date prisa - le dijo una mujer adulta en la puerta del baño

- si mama, ahora voy - contesto la peliroja con el ruido de la ducha

- te dejo el desayuno en la mesa, yo tengo que irme a trabajar, una revista me fotografiara, suerte en tu primer dia de clases - le dijo su madre mientras salia de la casa

- ok mama - grito ella, pero la distancia ya era larga

salio de la ducha y se vistio, se tomo el desayuno y cogio su monopatin ( aclaracion: xd rika patinando) y acto seguido se encamino al instituto con la mirada algo seria

- ( que sera ese sueño tan raro) - penso ella, pero no se dio cuenta que delante suya una bicicleta amenazaba con chocar con ella

El ojiverde se habia despedido de su familia y habia cogido su abitual bici, esta vez el camino era distinto, tendria que irse por el sur para llegar al instituto mientras que antes con irse por el norte llegaria al colegio. Por su mente paso ese extraño sueño que tuvo esta mañana, soño que estaba en el lugar amplio pero oscuro rodeado de puertas, no logro recordar mas ya que cuando miro al frente se encontro con una chica con un monopatin a punto de ser arrollada por su BMX nueva

- CUIDADO!!!!!!! - grito el - APARTATE!!!!!!!!

- ahhhh!!!!!! - grito ella mientras se cubria

pero el choque fue algo raro, el monopatin fue arrollado por la bici y ella se impulso hacia delante chocando con el chico y cayendo encima de el tirando la bici por el suelo

- lo...lo...lo siento - logro articular palabra la peliroja

- no..no pasa nada - sonrio el al verla - me alegro de verte rika...¿ que haces por esta zona ?

- etto...henry - sonrio la chica - pues.... - pero le costaba hablar devido a la distancia en el que estaban, sus rostros apunto de fundirse, la chica notaba la respiracion del ojiverde al igual que el chico notaba la respiracion ajitada de la peliroja.

- rika ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el chico tambien sonrojado pero mas tranquilo

- etto..ssi, solo un poco aturdida por el golpe nada mas - rio nerviosamente - pero bueno henry levantate del suelo - volvio a ser la misma mientras ella se levantaba sola y cogia su monopatin - ten mas cuidado la proxima vez wong

- cla..claro rika - se extraño - pero..aun no me as dicho el porque estas aqui - se arrasco la cabeza - que recuerde tu vas al instituto del este, no al del sur

- pero bueno henry ¿por quien me as tomado? - pregunto rika - ¿por una piojosa niñita?

- nono, solo....solo que como fuistes al colegio del este...pues pense que.....UUn.n irias tambien al del sur

- bua, burradas, bueno llegare tarde por tu culpa de esta amena charla, nos vemos wong, ja ne - se despidio mientras reanudaba su marcha con el monopatin

- si, si, ja ne - se volvio a montar en bici mientras seguia a rika

- no me sigas wong - grito ella mientras corrio ma velozmente y hacia saltos acrobaticos con vayas y culumpios

- esaue no te estoy siguiendo nonoka, solo que es mi camino - dijo el chico mientras la perseguia

- si claro - aumento la velocidad

En el instituto de secundaria shinjuku sur

- pero vaya si es matsuki, guauu, que cuerpo tiene, se nota que el futbol le hace milagros - decian algunas chicas

- yo me lo quiero comer, que suerte tiene esa tal juri - decian algunas mirando mal a juri

- takato - llamo juri

- dime juri

- me miran mal u.u

- ¿quienes? - se enojo

- esas chicas - dijo juri con la mirada

- mmm..... y ¿porque? - pregunto inocentemente

- tal vez porque estoy saliendo con el chico mas guapo y mas popular del instituto - contesto con una sonrisa sonrojada

- y yo con la chica mas timida y mas especial de mi vida - le correspondio a la sonrisa

y cuando estaban apunto de fundirse en un tierno beso un ruido como de carreras sono detras suya, apartaron la mirada y miraron para atras y lo que se encontraron hicieron que saltaran al lado ya que una chica con gafas de sol montada en un monopatin paso justo por el medio seguido de un chico extraño pelo castaño y ojos verdes montado en una bicicleta

- que gente mas peligrosa - se quejo juri

- si....UUn.n mas cuando es rika perseguida por henry - dijo takato

- rika.....la misma rika......RIKA NONAKA!!!!- grito juri

- si esa esa - se tapo los oidos takato - porcierto.....¿que hacia henry persiguiendo a rika?

El timbre de los institutos japoneses sonaron dando comienzo a la primera clase del curso, los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus clases, pero antes pasarian por las taquillas para dejar sus respectivos libros y coger otros. En una de las taquillas.....

- pero bueno takato...¿donde te as metido este verano? - se pregunto kenta al lado de el

- si es verdad....te estuvimos llamando y haciendo planes, pero nada no cogias las llamadas y tus padres nos digeron una mentira - dijo kazu

- ¿mentira? - pregunto takato

- si...nos dijeron que estabas en un campamento de futbol - dijo kenta como si fuera lo mas raro del mundo

- chicos..esque.... - pero no le dio tiempo ya que una extraña chica se le acerco

- matsuki....takato - pregunto timidamente la chica

- asi es - contesto el

- eres....el mejor...acepta esto porfavor - le dijo dandole una carta timidamente

- pero..... ¿porque?- pregunto el chico extraño

- porque eres la estrella del futbol juvenil en todo japon, seguido por el capitan motomiya y el niño prodigio ichijouji, ademas de las nuevas promesas kanbara y minamoto- dijo la chica dejando a kazu y kenta con las bocas bien abiertas

- lo siento...pero....estoy comprometido - dijo takato dejando a kazu y kenta mas shokeados que antes

- amm...entonces.. shioda hirokazu....tu eres amigo de matsuki ¿verdad? - pregunto la chica

- si asi es..... - contesto el

- acepta esta carta, solo cambia el nombre de matsuki takato por el tuyo nada mas - le sonrio - nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo - salio

- takato - dijeron los chicos al coro acercandose a el amenazadamente - ¿que es eso de que estas comprometido? - pregunto kenta

- ¿y que es eso de que eres la nueva promesa del futbol japones? - pregunto kazu

- una larga explicacion chicos - rio nerviosamente - ahh....juri - llamo el chico

- juri....katoh - susurro kenta

- guauu...como a cambiado....lastima que takato este comprometido - sonrio kazu - sera para mi - susurro - etto...ola juri..querias...... - pero se callo al ver como juri besaba con pasion a takato - owo

- ja ja ja . rio kenta de kazu - vaya shioda....si te vieras la cara

- callate kitagawa - se cabreo kazu - vamonos a clases parejita, o nos regañaran el primer dia

- si - dijeron la pareja a coro

Pero cuando estaban en clases de repente el d`power le empezo a sonar a kazu

- disculpar, pero....EL MOVIL ESTA PROHIBIDO!!!!!!!!! - les grito su maestro - ahora apaguenlo y sigamos con la explicacion

- puff que aburrimiento el primer dia y ya dando clase - dijo kazu con un lapiz en la boca..pero le extraño ver al maduro niño de 13 años atendiendo- takato atendiendo owo - se saco su d`power sin que se diera cuenta el maestro y lo miro, nada, no habia nada, seguia apagado, se extraño que no le sonara a ninguno de sus compañeros - bueno luego hablo con ellos - dijo mirando a una soñoliente rika - y a esta ¿que la pasa?

y esa era la vida de los Tamers 3 años despues de que vivieran la primera pero no la ultima de sus mejores aventuras con los digimon

dejen review^^ sean buenos conmigo

el proximo capitulo sera los frontiers

espero que no sea tan largo como este owo

cuidense

nos vemos

ja ne^^


End file.
